


these days will never change

by michael-obsession (AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Sex, F/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Survivor!reader - Freeform, depressed!reader, dubcon, michael doesn’t talk so no pronouns will be used for reader lol, well can you blame them? being a survivor sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppetiteOfAPeoplePleaser/pseuds/michael-obsession
Summary: You’ve been a survivor for far, far too long, and a certain Shape is watching.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Kudos: 37





	these days will never change

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to (hopefully) my first long fic! Warnings this chapter are: suicidal thoughts, depression, violence and (temporary) character death.

It was too much. You slumped on a log by the campfire and put your head in your hands.

Trial after trial, it went on and on. The endless hunt for generators, the running, the pain of blades and clubs and hammers injuring your fragile body, and often, the inevitable, painful sacrificial death.

You had been here for so long. You couldn’t even guess at how many trials you’d been through. All you knew was that it never ended. What was the point of fighting back?

Maybe if you gave up, it would be over sooner. Or even better, perhaps the Entity would expel you to the void, a pleasant thought compared to the reality of the here and now.

You had to give up, completely and totally. Maybe... maybe then the torment would end.

The Entity pulled you into a trial far too quickly for your liking, but this time... you just didn’t have the will to do it. Any of it. You didn’t feel like playing the game. So you just let your legs buckle onto the ground, slumping down numbly, waiting for the killer to show up.

Eventually, the Ghost Face came along, wandering up to you curiously before sorta nudging you with his foot. “Heyy? You alive?” You let out a groan and turned away, making it obvious you were alive but unmoving. Even behind the plastic mask, his confusion was obvious, but he pulled your unresisting body over his shoulder and took you to the hook, throwing you onto it and piercing your shoulder. You let out a weak scream before just hanging there, wanting to die faster but not having the energy to struggle. The Ghost Face glanced at you before running off to stalk another survivor, knife waving excitedly in the air.

You swung weakly from the hook until someone came to get you down. You wished they hadn’t sent anyone to save you. Vaguely, you processed that it was Dwight as he pulled you off the hook and set you down, only for you to fall straight onto your knees. He seemed confused for a few seconds, finally starting to heal you. You let it happen, feeling a tad guilty for wasting his time. Finally, he finished healing, mumbling for you to come on as he glanced around and hurriedly ran back to the safety of a building.

But you didn’t move. You just waited, a few unbearable minutes passing before the Ghost Face returned, standing over you quizzically. “What’s up with you?” came a voice behind the mask. You didn’t respond. “Come onnn, talk to me.” He nudged you with his foot again. You let yourself fall onto the ground. Pretending you were not alive. You didn’t _feel_ alive. A long sigh came from behind the mask before he lifted his knife. “...Fine.” A pause, before his tone got significantly crueler. “Don’t worry, I can still make you an _interesting_ picture.”

You felt the knife stab into you, multiple times, muffling your screams into the grass. As your life drained out onto the ground, you vaguely heard the artificial sound of a camera shutter.

You found yourself, whole and unharmed, back at the campfire, and breathed a sigh of relief. All you wanted was warmth and the numbness of no pain. You yearned for the Entity to take you away. But it would probably take many trials to convince it that you were not worth keeping.

The other survivors returned after a bit, Dwight giving you a nervous look but not moving to talk to you. You avoided their gazes. Would they think badly of you for giving up?

A panicked yell suddenly pierced through the fog, coming from outside the campfire.Out where the killers lurked. Everyone turned to look towards the noise, worry and confusion on many faces. You sat up, craning your neck to try and see, but whatever it was, it was hidden by fog. You let your body drop again, not really caring if the killers were having a spat. It didn’t matter to you, didn’t affect your end goal.

The noise died off as quickly as it started, and slowly, everyone went back to what they were doing. You sighed and let your heavy, heavy eyelids close.

You woke up to another trial. The Red Forest, you thought it was. Numbly, you stayed on the ground, hoping for a swift death so you could get back to the comforting warmth of the fire.

Almost immediately, you felt that chill on your spine. Heavy footsteps crunched on the grass, but you didn’t hear a heartbeat.

Oh, you already knew who it was.


End file.
